Android 15
How Android 15 joined the Tourney Android 15 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 14. The two set out for West City, where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the Androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 15 and 14 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer after Androids 15 and 14. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to fight against 14 and 15 respectively. Ultimately, Android 15 is destroyed by Vegeta following Vegeta's transformation to Super Saiyan by decapitating him with a punch (in sync with the destruction of Android 14 by Super Saiyan Trunks), although not before dealing a heavy blow to the Saiyan Prince simultaneously, with the decapitation having a delayed effect. However, even their deaths are fail-safe, as 13 absorbs components from 15 and 14, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. Somehow repaired, Android 15 was once again under orders to kill Goku. On his way, he was targeted by a ninja named Hanzo Hattori. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Android 15 holds his hands behind his back. After the announcer calls his name Android 15 bursts small enegry balls out of his hands as the camera zooms saying "I will destroy you." then flashes his teeth. Special Moves F.F. Spark Cannon (Neutral) Android 15 places his palms forward and then he fires energy spheres from his palms towards the opponent. Multi-step Ki Blast (Side) Android 15 raises his right hand and creates an energy sphere that he fires at his target. Rocking Swag Punch (Up) Android 15 flies into the air doing an upward punch then turns and gives backhand punch with his left hand. Energy Squall (Down) Android 15 fires a flurry of ki blasts at his opponent. Murder Ball (Hyper Smash) Android 15 charges energy in his hands and launches it. When it hits, he causes a large rapid-hitting explosion. Android 15 Strike (Final Smash) Android 15 kicks the opponent to the air and beats them up with multiple punches until kicking them to the ground and sliding on their body. Then, he hits the sitting opponent with even more punches, finishing the rush with a strong right hand punch. Victory Animations #Android 15 swings his hands past one another laughing coldly then fixes his tie. #Android 15 takes off his sunglasses and says "Next is... Goku!" #Android 15 spins his hat and gives a thumbs down saying "Good night, fool!" On-Screen Appearance Android 15 walks to his point and says "You're in ma' way. Move!" Trivia *Android 15's rival is the Iga ninja leader, Hanzo Hattori. *Android 15 shares his French voice actor with Amuro Ray (including all his Mobile Suits), Alfred, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Apachai Hopachai, Claudio Serafino, Whitesnake, C-Moon, Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan), Dore and Gym Ghingham (in the Turn X). *Android 15 shares his German voice actor with Joseph Joestar's younger incarnation. *Android 15 shares his Arabic voice actor with Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Captain Ginyu and Mercenary Tao. *Android 15 shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Casshern, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Burn Griffiths, Zancrow, Moroha Haimura and Sunny. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters